1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for killing and/or controlling dust mites and methods of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust mites, which inhabit the fabric or fibrous material used in floor coverings, wall and window coverings, furniture, bedding and clothing, are the constant companions of humans in the indoor living and working environment. They live off the sheddings of human skin and other debris which are abundantly available as a result of normal human activity. However, despite this abundance of food, the dust mites live in a "desert" environment in which the only source of water to sustain life comes from the moisture in the air.
It is the feces of these dust mites that have been identified as the major cause of allergic reactions and asthma in susceptible individuals who have been previously sensitized to such dust mite allergens. For these sensitive individuals, part of the solution to preventing allergic reactions and asthma attacks is avoidance of dust mite allergens by controlling the population of dust mites in the indoor living and working environment. Typically, the measures used to control dust mites include (1) eliminating floor coverings, furniture, drapes and wall coverings made from fabric or fibrous materials, (2) washing the bedding and clothing with disinfectant, and (3) frequent cleaning of all hard surfaces. Conventional insecticides are not generally used for this type of application due to safety/toxicity concerns.